


Karaoke at Club Stark

by SparkleQueen89



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Club Stark, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Dorky Steve Rogers, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Karaoke, Multi, Natasha is an awesome singer, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Wilson isn't as smooth as he thinks, Smut, Steve and Bucky have dirty minds, The Avengers are Insane, Threesome - F/M/M, also super competitive, jane and thor - Freeform, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleQueen89/pseuds/SparkleQueen89
Summary: What happens when the rain in NYC is too bad for the Avengers to do there "mandatory" team outing?Tony Stark turns one of the living rooms in to a club, so that no one has to see Darcy Lewis sad. And so everyone can watch Steve Rogers get drunk on Asgardian liquor.A series of fics about the Avengers having a good time. Some smut. Lots of Karaoke.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh! This rain is ruining my life!” Darcy Lewis complained, shirking her coat and hanging it on the back of a chair.  She had tried to brave the downpour to go find a cute pair of boots to wear out to the bar for karaoke night, but she’d only made it to one store before she was too soaked and uncomfortable to actually shop. Her boss slash astrophysicist genius bestie, Jane Foster, looked up from her desk in her lab, and smiled sympathetically.

 

“I guess no Karaoke night tonight?” She asked. Jane was never too upset about the “mandatory” monthly team outings that Darcy had started when they moved in to Avengers Tower being cancelled. Jane liked science too much, and besides, her Demi-God boyfriend was off world at the moment, so she wanted to wallow.

 

“I guess not.” Darcy pouted. They’d never had a karaoke night, and she figured this was going to be epic. Stupid rain.

 

“Wait wait wait, Karaoke night is cancelled?!” a perturbed voice asked. 

 

Tony Stark stalked in to the lab, Starkpad in hand, frowning at Darcy.

 

“What the heck Lewis? You’ve never cancelled a team outing before! Are we being attacked?” He asked her. She shook her head, spraying water droplets everywhere.

 

“Attacked by Mother Nature. The rain is relentless. It’s too wet to go out, and the bar just posted they aren’t even opening tonight because of the weather.”

 

Jane glared at Tony. She loved the man, and she loved working for Stark Industries, but they were both fiercely protective of there individual labs. Tony had a hard time not “fixing” Janes equipment and Jane had a hard time not trying to correct Tony.

 

“Stark, why are you in my lab?” Jane asked, frowning. Tony handed her the Starkpad, and began talking about some kind of science thing. Darcy tuned them out, turning instead to her phone, to text everyone that they had the night off.

 

“Don’t cancel Karaoke night, Lewis.” Stark said, stepping away from an elated Jane. Whatever Tony had shown her, she was thrilled. “We’re having a venue change. Tell the team to meet in the Common Room, at 730pm, not a minute before, and dress to impress.”   
  
Darcy grinned at Tony. He had something up his sleeve.

 

***

Sam Wilson was chugging water in the gym, when four phones chimed at once. Steve was wiping sweat off his face with a towel, while Bucky and Natasha were still sparring across the room. Sam shook his head. Even when she was sparring with an ex assassin, Natasha Romanoff was the hottest woman he’d ever laid eyes on. He tore his eyes away long enough to glance at his phone.

 

“ _ Change of venue for tonight. Everyone be in the Common Room, 730pm, sharp!”  _ The message in the group chat from Darcy read.

 

“I guess the rain isn’t stopping Karaoke night after all.” Steve said, with a frown. He loved his team, but he hated dancing...and karaoke had sounded like torture when Darcy explained it to him. Sam grinned.

 

“Awe come on, Cap. I’m sure you’ve got a great set of pipes. Put those super hero lungs to use. Impress that lady you’ve had your eye on.”   
  
Steve shook his head and headed for the showers, Sam chuckling and following him. The assassins on the other side ignored them, continuing to spar.

 

***

A clap of thunder startled the hell out of Clint, who had been sitting on the screened in balcony, restringing his bow, and watching the rainfall. He figured it was just the bad weather until a loud voice called to him.

 

“Clinton! My friend! How good to see you!”

 

Clint Barton barely had time to look up before a huge set of arms was wrapped around him. Thor, demi-god of thunder, had arrived back on Midgard it seemed.

 

“Hey buddy” Clint replied, barely able to speak. Thor released him, and beamed at him.

 

“How are you? Are you well? And your children?” Thor asked him.

 

“I am well, thank you. So are the kids. It’s hard being away from them, but i’ll see them on Sunday.” Clint responded, staring up at the mammoth that was his friend. “We didn’t figure you’d be back from Asgard so soon.”   
  
“Ah yes, well, all is well in my home realm, and it is Lady Darcy’s Karaoke Night, and I did not wish to incur her wrath by missing it!” Thor boomed. Clint shook his head.  The girl tazed him once, and suddenly Thor deemed her a warrior and his shield sister. Thor bid Clint goodbye, heading down to the lab to greet Jane, his love, and Clint sighed.

 

“It’s safe now, Banner.” He called. Bruce Banner slipped out around the corner of the kitchen, shooting a grateful smile at Clint.

 

“Thanks man. Tonights going to be hard enough, but god forbid I miss it because of an accidental hulk out.” He told the archer. Clint just laughed.

 

***

“Are you going to sing tonight?” The red head panted, blocking a punch from her foe. He shook his head, grabbing her wrist, and throwing her to the mat. A moment later, she was pinned under him.

“Nope. You?” He said, releasing her and heading for his water bottle. She rolled her eyes.

 

“I’ll try not to. But Darcy will probably make me get up and sing some Girl Power song with her, Jane, and Pepper. She did at girls night.”

 

James “Bucky” Barnes, formerly known as the Winter Soldier, laughed at the idea of his former protegee singing karaoke with the brunette bombshell that had turned there lives upside down. It was one thing to have his life back, and his best friend, but to have a girl like Darcy Lewis in his life, as his friend and sometimes co-conspirator, it was all the better.

 

“I’d pay to see that happen.” He told her, tossing her a water bottle. She rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, do yourself a favour and dress to impress tonight. You want that girl to be more than a friend? Put on a show for her.”Nat informed him. He shook his head.

 

“Nothings going to happen between me and Darcy.” He said. “Besides, I know for a fact Steve has it bad for her, and i’d never do that to him.”

 

The red head sipped her water silently, staring him up and down. It unnerved him when she did that, like she had x-ray vision. She blinked, and the analytical look in her eyes was gone.

 

“You guys could always share her. It wouldn’t be the first time.” She said, with a wink. She turned on her heel and left, leaving the man barking with laughter.

 

***

Tony stark stood in the former common room and grinned at his handiwork. They were going to love it.

 

“Friday, it’s show time!” He called to her, and the playlist he’d had her create for tonight started pumping through the room. The AI dimmed the main lights, and lit up the ones Tony had put in especially for tonight. The disco balls were spinning, reflecting the lights, and he glanced at his watch.

7:29 pm.

The elevator door opened, and Tony Stark grinned at the first few people to tumble out, mouths dropping in shock.

 

“Welcome to Club Stark!”


	2. Darcy takes the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to club stark, and Darcy sings Ain't My Fault by Zara Larsson while sort of flirting with Bucky. She and Tony have some silly banter.

Darcy’s jaw had practically hit the floor when she stepped out of the elevator and saw what Tony had done to the common area. The kitchen had been turned in to a full service bar, the couches moved out, small tables scattered the area, and a dance floor with different coloured light-up tiles sat in front of the mini stage, which currently had a DJ set up on it.  
She and Jane were almost the last to arrive, with only Pepper herself having not made her appearance yet. Thor was pouring Bucky and Steve drinks from a few bottles he’d brought back from Asgard. Sam was flipping through the list of songs available for Karaoke night on the Starkpad at his table. Clint and Natasha were chatting with Maria Hill on the edge of the dance floor, and Bruce was behind the bar, pouring Tony his usual bourbon. Clint whistled as the girls walked off the elevator, and all eyes turned to them. 

Thors eyes lit up and he bounded over to Jane, lifting her up and spinning her in the air. 

“Jane, my love, you never cease to make my heart stop beating, with the way your beauty radiates!” He boomed. Jane flushed. She loved Thor but she was not used to his declarations still, after all this time together. Darcy left them to kiss and strolled over to the bar, settling next to Tony who looked her up and down.

“Damn, Lewis. You clean up well for an intern.” He said. She rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Stark. Pepper will be impressed.” She nodded at Bruce as he smiled at her. “Bruce. Playing bartender tonight, i see? You still have to sing.”

“Someone has to make sure these kids stay out of trouble. I don’t sing. What can I get you?” He asked. 

“You will sing. Bourbon, on the rocks. Same as the Boss-Man here.” She grinned cheekily. Tony grinned back.

“I knew I liked you, kid. Also Brucie-Bear, everyone is singing tonight. It’s a contest. There’s prizes.” 

Tony slipped away from the bar, and headed over to the stage. Darcy looked up, making eye contact with Steve and Bucky who had been at end of the bar, they were staring at her and looked like they’d been arguing. She smiled at them weakly as Bruce slid her glass over to her, but before anyone could say anything, Tony tapped the mic on the stage.

“Welcome one and all to Club Stark! We couldn’t go out to party, so i decided to bring the party home!” He said, as everyone cheered. “Tonights event was inspired by our favourite interns obsession with Acapella, Musicals, and everything millennial. So you can blame Darcy Lewis for any ensuing embarrassment.”

Darcy raised her glass and winked as eyes turned to her, Natasha raising her shot glass in a toast to her.

“Alrighty, we have some rules tonight. Everyone has to sing. You get one practice song that you choose, and then you get one song that Jarvis will choose for you. Jarvis will then determine the best performance of the evening based on the reaction of the crowd, so if someone is really rocking out, get up and dance, cheer them on, raise your glasses. But everyone must sing. And yes, there is a prize for the best performance.”  
The announcement of a prize brought cheers from the whole group. Darcy was amazing that even though there was barely a dozen people here, it still felt like they were at a packed club.

“Now, without further adieu, to get this party started with her practice song, we’re gonna call up the other genius behind this event, Miss Darcy Lewis herself!” Tony crowed, and the entire group cheered. Darcy knocked back her bourbon, put her glass on the bar and signalled Bruce for another, before heading to the stage. She squeezed Janes hand as she passed, grinning at the woman happily settled on Thors lap.

“Alright y’all, let’s give Tony a round of applause for turning this living room in to the best club in NYC!” She said. Everyone hooted and hollered, while heading towards the stage, to watch her perform. Tony nodded his head and grinned.

“Now...just cause this was my idea… doesn’t mean it’s my fault. Hit it, Jarvis” Darcy said

Jane and Maria cheered as Darcy grabbed the mic and the first few beats of the song came on.

It ain't my fault you keep turning me on  
It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone  
It ain't my fault I'm not leavin' alone  
It ain't my fault you keep turning me on

The group, with the exception of Bruce and Steve got up and danced. Bucky danced in between Maria and Natasha, winking at Darcy when she caught his eye. She laughed and sang in his direction

So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see  
Then you're the one who's got a hold on me  
No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible

Darcy laughed and danced along the stage, her friends acting like they were at a rock concert the way they were behaving. Thor didn’t really understand club dancing but he was moving along with Jane at a decent rhythm. Darcy belted out the last bit of the song with a flourish, and took a bow. Jarvis cued up another dance tune and she hopped off the stage, dancing in the middle of the crowd. Natasha passed Darcy her bourbon, and she grinned at the sexy redhead, downing it in one gulp. Bucky raised his eyes and Darcy just blew him a kiss, laughing.

“She’s a flirt, that one.” Natasha said to him. Bucky nodded, watching her dance over to Jane and Thor. “Did you talk to Steve?”

Bucky shook his head no. Darcy was everything he’d always imagined his dream girl to be...and the same as Steves dream girl. He and Steve had shared girls before,they’d kept the relationship between the two of them fairly under wraps, but even modern times he wasn’t sure a girl like Darcy would want to be with both of them.

“Well, you’d better talk to him and figure out your move, because Sams up next, then you.” Natasha said, nodding to Steve as he joined them on the edge of the dance floor.

Bucky took a good look at Darcy, then turned to Steve.

“Listen here, punk, we gotta talk.”


	3. Livin La Vida...Classic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sings to impress his lady love, the party starts to get crazier, and Bucky and Steve have there turn at Karaoke.

Sam Wilson was a born and bred showman, and he liked to perform. Especially when the girl he had his eye on was in the crowd. So as soon as Darcy was off the stage and dancing in the crowd, Sam decided it was his turn to rock the stage. 

He typed the song into the Starkpad at the DJ booth, and grabbed the mic, moving the mic stand off to the side.

“It’s time to get crazy,” He said, as the chords began.

 

She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.

 

Darcy and Jane hooted as he rocked his hips. Natasha grabbed Clints hand, and they began to dance, making the other party goers move to the edge of the floor. They span around each other. Sam grinned and winked at Maria, who laughed. He kept belting out the Ricky Martin hit, everyone dancing on the edge of the floor as they watched the show.

Bucky and Steve stood at the edge of the floor, watching Sam work the stage and Clint and Natasha wow everyone. Steve grinned.

“This must have something to do with budapest,” He said cheekily. Bucky smiled and squeezed his hand. Both of them briefly let their eyes drift over to Darcy, who was dancing with Jane on the far edge by the bar.

“We could share her,” Bucky said, as Sam busted out some wicked dance moves and Nat spun around. “We’ve shared before”

Steve stared at Bucky.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d be up for it. That was….ages ago, Bucky.” Steve said, taking a long swallow of his beer. “That Asgardian liquor must be getting to your head.”

Bucky shook his head, a few pieces of his dark hair falling forward. Steve grinned and smoothed them back.

“Steve, it’s like she was made for us. The curves, the hair, the lips...the attitude!” He replied. Steve nodded.

Sam finished up his song, and jumped off the stage. Clint spun Natasha around one more time, and finished with a low dip to the ground. Everyone cheered and applauded, and all the girls rushed back on to the floor to dance to the next party tune that DJ Jarvis cued up.

“We could at least ask her,” Bucky said when Steve didn’t respond. Steves bright blue eyes met Bucky’s darker ones, and he smiled softly.

“Whatever you want, Jerk. Just know that I love you.” 

Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve softly, as Tony grabbed the mic again.

“Alright, I was gonna take my turn to practice, but it looks like our two old men have a little spare time on there hands, so I think Steve or Bucky should come on up and serenade us. Don’t worry, guys, we’ve got the Andrews sisters on the list.”

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky narrowed his. He was about to make a mean retort, until he realized Darcy, Jane and Natasha were looking there way.

“Come on, punk. I know just how to get the girl to say yes.”

Bucky grabbed Steves hand and pulled him up on stage.

Sam had moved over to the bar with Maria, his back to the stage, and one hand on her hip. Maria’s eyes widened and she tapped Sam and pointed over his shoulder.

“I’m loving the way you’re talking to me, gorgeous, but you’re not gonna wanna miss this.” She said. Sam grinned.

“No we’re not.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her in to the middle of the dance floor, that now included Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and a few other Stark Industries staff that had become friends with the team. Sam grinned. He loved parties. 

Up front, Jane was holding Darcy’s hand while they danced to songs coming out of the speakers. Bucky grabbed the microphone, while Steve nervously picked up the second one off the booth.

“Alright everyone, we’ve got a special song that we want to dedicate to a special lady in our presence.” Bucky began, making everyone cheer and the girls squeal. Bucky opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off. Steve had turned his microphone on, and was staring at Darcy.

“You’re so beautiful, Darcy.” He blurted out. He immediately turned red, amidst the shocked look on Darcy’s face. Bucky laughed.

“Well cats outta the bag now, Darcy, doll, this song is for you.” Bucky said, and signalled to Jarvis to hit the back track. Bucky and Steve put there microphones right next to each other, and like 40s crooners, began snapping their fingers as they watched the lyrics across the screen come up, with Bucky indicating he’d take the first verse.

“Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style”

Darcy’s jaw dropped as Bucky serenaded her, and her lady-bits may have done a bit of a dance too. All the women seemed to have surrounded her, while the guys were raising there glasses to the smooth men on stage. Jane was jumping up and down beside Darcy.

Steve and Bucky sang the bridge together and then Bucky stepped back to let Steve take the first part of the chorus.

“You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic”

Darcy shook herself out of her shock, and began to dance. Grabbing Jane and Nat, who pulled Pepper and Maria with them, they moved around to highlight Darcy dancing in front of the stage, moving her hips and twirling like she was in some sort of Musical scene, she knew the eyes of Bucky and Steve were following her every move.

The two of them managed to stumble over the final verse together, and you could see the visible relief on Steves face as they sang

“Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70's dream and an 80's best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic”  
The cheering hit it’s loudest peak of the night so far, Thors booming shouts of “Well done, gentlemen” over the whole crowd. The last few instrumental chords of the song played, and Bucky jumped off the small stage, making Steve laugh, and he grabbed Darcy’s hand, spinning her to him, so they ended up chest to chest.

“Whaddya say, beautiful? You gonna let a couple of soldiers warm your bed?” He asked her, his husky voice tickling her ears. She grinned as Steve came over, resting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, and staring at her, nervously.

“I don’t know if you can handle this, Barnes. Let’s see what you and your boy can do on a dance floor, and we’ll talk,” Darcy replied, her lips barely grazing his ear. She released her hold on him and moved past, brushing a hand a long Steves chest as she went.

“That song's one of my favourites, Cap. You sure know the way to a gal’s heart.” She winked. She grabbed Maria and Pepper, pulling them to the bar for shots, trying to look smooth as she walked away.

Tony looked at Bruce and grinned.

“This just got way more interesting,” Tony said. Bruce groaned.


End file.
